Would You Be My Superman? Pauly D
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: Pauly D Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Would You Be My Superman? Pauly D. 01.**

"Beat the beat up" played throughout the car as me & my best friend in the whole wide world Jenni headed toward Seaside Heights. Returning there has some bad memories but some were good too; it was so different, that was when I had became best friends with Jenni and Snooki. But Jenni is my best friend, more than Snooki actually and last year there was so much drama; but back to the house we go. I smiled & thought about Mike and what had happened; last summer we had sex a couple times but it didn't work out that well at all. If you could compare us; I'd say we were worse than Sam & Ron.

-Flashback-

Me and Jenni were chilling in the living room and I was talking to her about Mike, We were fighting a lot; I had no idea why. We were worse than Sammi and Ronnie, something was going on. I thought he was cheating but that didn't seem like him, so that idea was gone; I leaned on Jenni and said

Alessandria :Jenni, I don't know what to do; we have turned worse than Sammi and Ronnie..there's something wrong with us. We have been fighting worse than usual, I had to buy new dishes last week cause me and Mike were fighting that bad. Ugh. I think that we are going to end up breaking up..

Jenni hugged me & She said

Jenni: Ally, you do what's best for you. Not for him.

Alessandria: Sometimes I regret saying yes to him. But right now I feel regret for ever kissing him that night.

I said suddenly I heard a glass drop & break; I turned toward the kitchen and saw Mike sitting there.

Alessandria: Mike, it's not what you heard. You didn't hear–

Mike: Save it, you regret all of this; I don't wanna hear anymore.

He cut me off, I walked up to him and went to hug him, he pushed me away & looked at me like I was garbage. I stared at him and dropped to my knees and started crying.

Mike: Everything of yours, out of my room. By the time I get back.

He walked out and slammed the door shut, I cried so hard until my eyes were dark red; Jenni hugged me and got up & said

Jenni: Are you gonna be okay?

Alessandria: Yeah

I lied to her, she smiled and kissed my forehead and said

Jenni: I'm going to the boardwalk boo boo.

I nodded and with that she left. Soon I got up and went into mine and Mike's room, today was the day before the last day; I got my stuff & packed it. When I was done I carried them downstairs, I set them next to the couch and sat on the beanbag; I just sat there staring into space. Snooki walked in & looked at me, then said

Snooki: Boo-Boo are you okay?

I swallowed really hard and shook my head 'No'; she hugged me & said

Snooki: What happened Boo? Tell me.

I sniffled and wiped some up coming tears

Alessandria: Me & Mike got into it because I told Jenni I regret ever kissing Mike that night on the boardwalk,

I can't take anymore of this at all.

I hugged Snooki and got up this was the last time I will ever come here again.

-Flashback End-

I started to shake, I was not ready to do this; Jenni grabbed my hand and said

Jenni: Hey, I'm here. You're ready.

I nodded slowly still unsure; it was supposed to be my last time, last time I was here. I did not wanna be here; it was too much. Soon enough me and Jenni were pulling our bags out of the trunk and dragging them into the "Shore House". I sighed and looked around, I just felt like crying; but I didn't

Jenni: Hello? Hello?

Jenni called out, we heard bounding down the stairs & saw Ronnie; I stood there as he stared at me.

Ronnie: Jenni!

He exclaimed and hugged her, he got to me and said

Ronnie: You okay? You know, being here?

I nodded slowly, and closed my eyes as he engulfed me in a hug; I just stood there unable to move. Ronnie, Jenni, Snooki, Vinny, & Pauly were the closest ones to me. Sammi and me had some problems cause me and Ronnie were close; Me and Angelina, ugh I wanted to punch that cunt in the face and Mike just no comment. Ronnie let me go and grabbed my

hand and Jenni said

Jenni: Boo, who are you rooming with?

Alessandria: Well you, Snooks and Deena are gonna room so I guess I will room with Pauly, Vin and Ronnie again.

Some few minutes later; me and Ronnie went up to the room and I set my stuff on a King sized bed, then Ron set his next to me. The room was A king, 2 Twins & a Single in the corner; which what was I slept in if Ron brought home a girl. I went back downstairs and laid on the couch with Ron, he brought my blanket with him; we laid there for almost a hour. Suddenly Snooki and Deena busted in.

Snooki: Party times two!

Deena: We are here.

They went to the room and set their stuff down then came out & finally noticed me and Ron. Snooki gasped and ran over to me, she hugged me and

Ron; Deena did the same.

Snooki: You're here!

Alessandria: Yeaa.

Deena: Are you good here?

Alessandria: Yeaa.

They nodded then went off and started doing shots; the time flied & soon everyone was here. The last person to arrive was Mike, when he walked in; he saw me and looked down.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: They nodded then went off and started doing shots; the time flied & soon everyone was here. The last person to arrive was Mike, when he walked in; he saw me and looked down.

Mike: Yo, what up?

He yelled and started asking who he was rooming with; as soon as everyone said he was with himself he jumped for joy. Ugh, he makes me sick. He stared at me for a long time before going upstairs, Vinny came over and hugged me as Ron got up; Vin kissed my forehead and said

Vin: Are you okay being here?

I stood up & got pissed everyone asked me that; I yelled

Alessandria: Everyone living room now!

Everyone filed in but Mike, of course. They all sat down and looked at me, Deena looked at me with concern.

Deena: Are you okay?

That's when I got beyond pissed, oh I was about to stab someone.

Alessandria: Jesus Christ! You know what? I'm motherfucking fine, I am good being here. I don't give a shit if Mike is here anymore. Stop fucking asking me.

I yelled more like screamed and went outside then walked to the upper deck; this is why I hated this house. I wish people would stop repeating themselves, ugh. I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking; you could say I strand myself away from the house a lot. I heard a door close as I stood against the railing of the deck, I took a hit off of my cigarette and blew out the smoke as I turned around; Pauly stood there with a jacket in his hand. I looked at him, for it being Jersey it was cold out at night; he walked over to me without words he put the jacket around me and we walked over to the outside upper deck couch. He put his arm around me and I cuddled up to him, I sighed and said

Alessandria: It's never gonna be the same.

Pauly: What you mean girl?

I looked him in the eyes, and said

Alessandria: Pauly, Me & Mike aren't on even ground together. Everyone thinks I'm too unstable to be here. None of us will be the same.

He just hugged me, and we stayed like that for a little bit; little did I know. I had ended up falling asleep on him, but the next morning I woke up; his arm was strung across my side and I was facing toward him. He acted like this when I was on the verge of things; 2 summers ago when I first came here it was bad. We did this little group thing to tell each other about ourselves, I told them my WHOLE story. The depression, suicide, cutting, binge drinking, anorexia; all of it. I started to shake Pauly; I closed my eyes real quick then started shaking him harder

Alessandria: Pauly wake up.

I said I got frustrated so I did something I would never do to anyone at all unless we are dating. I kissed him, when I opened my eyes he was staring at me; smiling. I went to pull away until he deepened the kiss, I got into it; I put my hands in his ungelled hair. They got knotted in his hair and we were just kissing, I had a thing for him; everyone knew it, even Mike when I was with him. Suddenly we heard Ronnie's voice yell

Ronnie: BUSTED! BIG TIME!

We quickly stopped kissing and looked to see like the whole house standing there, Mike was in front with a pissed look on his face; uh-oh I'm in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Mike was in front with a pissed look on his face; uh-oh I'm in trouble.

I pulled my hands out of his hair & got out of his bed; I was in my boy shorts and my bra,I didn't care the whole house has seen me in my bra and underwear before. I pushed past Mike and everyone else as I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower, I just leaned there against the wall as the water hit me.

[An hour later]

I got out and put a towel around me, I don't know how long I was in there but Snooki, Deena, and Jenni were gone and so were Ronnie and Vinny. Dang, where is everyone? I went into my room where Pauly was he was gelling his hair as I walked in, I grabbed some clothes and my bra and panties then went behind this little Chinese Wall thing I had set up and got dressed; I walked out as Pauly started talking.

Pauly: So girl, where you wanna go today?

I looked at him and smiled as I started to do my makeup and my hair I replied with

Alessandria: I don't know. I wanna chill around the house; what about you?

Pauly: I'm gonna get some GTL in then come back.

He replied I nodded my head as I finished my hair and makeup, I smiled as he hugged me. I held onto his waist as he dragged me downstairs; I sat down onto the couch as Pauly kissed my cheek then left. An hour later Mike came downstairs and looked around; he saw me and just didn't acknowledge my existence. I got up and went to the kitchen as I started to cook in the frying pan; I was making me some waffles, when I turned around to get something out of the fridge I saw

Mike standing there.

Alessandria: Mike move now.

I said warningly he didn't move so I pushed him out of the way but he closed the fridge when I tried to open it.

Alessandria: Mike let me in the fucking fridge.

Mike: No, why did you do it? That was shady to hook up with Pauly.

He said I shook my head and I was started to get pissed.

Alessandria: I didn't now let me in the goddamn fridge.

He shook his head then said

Mike: Don't try and deny it again; you tried to deny all that shit last summer too.

Alessandria: I'm not starting an argument with you, it happened get over it.

Mike: No cause you're a shady bitch like Sammi.

Then I did something I thought I would never do.

Sorry For It Being So Short Juicy Info Next Chapterr.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: I did something I never thought I would do.

Instantly I snapped, I slapped him across the face; I pushed him and started punching him. I was raged worse than anything ever, I blacked out; I just kept punching & punching. The next thing I knew I was being pulled off of him by Vinny & Ronnie, I kept swinging; I didn't know what I was swinging at but I hit a few things. And like that, I was out cold. What felt like forever was actually an hour, I opened my eyes and jolted up; I was in my bed. I looked around and there was no one  
>around, I got up and walked out into the living area; everyone but Mike was there. Everyone looked up to me, and I blinked my eyes and I have the biggest headache ever; I looked at them and sat down beside Pauly.<p>

Alessandria:What-what happened?

I said barley being able to speak, my head was pounding; Pauly put his hand on my knee and Jenni said

Jenni: Alliee, You completely went off on Mike. Ronnie, and Vinny had to pull you off of him; He was bleeding and he has a black eye and he has cuts on his face.

Alessandria: I blacked out after I swung at him.

Ronnie: LeLe, are you okay?

Alessandria: No, not really; I have a headache from hell.

Snooki: What did that jerk-off say to you anyway?

Alessandria: He said I was shadier than Sammi. After that I just went off, I swung and kept swinging.

I looked at Vinny and his left eye was swollen, then I glanced around the room; there was a few holes in the walls. Referring to Vinny's eye and the walls I said

Alessandria: Did I do that?

Jenni nodded and I got up & hugged Vinny saying

Alessandria: I'm sorry Boo. I didn't mean to; I blacked out.

I kissed his forehead. And brushed my fingers over his swollen face. I sighed and went out on to the back deck, I sat on the table and pulled out a cigarette; I lit it and sucked in the flavor and breathed out the smoke. Ronnie came outside and draped his arm over my shoulders, I leaned onto his shoulder and said

Alessandria: I screwed up. Big time.

Ronnie: No you didn't, LeLe. It was Mike being the bitch he is.

Maddy: No, he's jealous because I made out with his bro. I know how that feels.

Ronnie: LeLe, we knew; all of us knew something was bound to happen between you and Pauly. Mike knew it most of all. He just didn't wanna believe it.

Alessandria: I know, but I screwed up because I did it with Mike's bestfriend. It's the face that, I didn't want any of this to happen. I never should have said that shit about Mike and I shouldn't have made out with Pauly. Despite my feelings.

I said sighing, Ronnie sighed in agreement then made me turn around; he hugged me and went back into the house. This was going to be a slow night, no partying; just gonna chill with whoever stays behind. I sighed again, being stressed isn't the best thing to be. I walked down stairs and went into the house. Everyone was joking around and when I walked in, it went quiet.

Alessandria: Don't go quiet on my account, I'm here to be myself and have fun.

So everyone continued as they were, they were picking on Deena and Snooki; I sat down on the couch where Paul and Vin were. I laughed as Deena showed us her new "dance" move.

Alessandria: Who's partying and who's staying back?

I asked interrupting them, everyone looked at each other and looked at me.

Snooki: I'm Partying

Deena: Me Too.

Jenni: I'm gonna go see Roger.

Vin & Ron: KARMA!

I looked at Pauly, and he looked at me and nodded and gave me a look. I sighed and said

Alessandria: So I guess it's just gonna be me and Pauly.

Ronnie: Pauly getting in! Oh Yeaa!

I blushed and shook my head at his stupidity. I laughed as the phone rang and Pauly got up and ran toward it, he fell over a bean bag being funny. It was hilarious.

Snooki: Mike has to stay behind cause of his injuries.

I sighed and said

Alessandria: Oh Joy.

This is going to be a long night!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:  
>Snooki: Mike has to stay behind cause of his injuries.<p>

I sighed and said

Alessandria: Oh Joy.

This is going to be a lonng night!

********

After everyone got ready, me and Pauly decided to go to the boardwalk; I went into my room & changed into a pair of sweat pants, some flip-flops, & a sports bra type shirt. Pauly walked in and changed right in front of me! I blushed and said

Alessandria: Pauly I like you, but I don't like you that much.

He laughed, he didn't think I was serious if he only knew that I was. We left right after the guys and girl left, we went down to the boardwalk and the first thing we went to was the Ferris Wheel; I don't know why I did, I'm scared of heights. But with Pauly every thing was right.

I stopped right before we got in the seats, and started breathing heavy; Pauly grabbed my hand and said

Pauly: Hey girl, you scared?

I nodded and he put his arm around my waste; then whispered in my ear

Pauly: I'm here. Don't worry.

I felt like a zombie and just sat down beside Pauly, as soon as we got to the top of the Ferris Wheel; I started freaking out. Pauly squeezed my hands and looked into my eyes. And that's when it happened; we kissed again, We kept kissing and when the ride stopped we got off after we stopped making out. He held onto my hands the whole entire time and when I let go of his hand, he grabbed it right back; I smiled at him and we started playing games.

-1 hour later-

It was about 1 or 2 in the morning and I was sitting on a bench waiting for Pauly to come back with some food, I was minding my own business when this guido looking guy sat next to me. He started talking in this stupid accent.

Guy: Hey sweetie, the names Gustao [gust-ow]

Alessandria: Don't Care.

Guy: I was watching you over there and was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me.

I looked at the guy and smiled sweetly, then I said

Alessandria: No, now go before I get my boyfriend.

He laughed at me and said

Gustao: I don't see him, so let's go.

He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me, when I yelled

Alessandria: Let go of me! Pauly! Help. I don't wanna go with you creep face.

Gustao: Stop struggling.

He said as I pulled my wrist from his grip and went to run when I ran into someone's chest, I looked up and it was Pauly.

Pauly: Hey leave her alone Bro.

Gustao: Make me.

That's when it happened.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**Would You Be My Superman? Pauly D. 06.**

Recap:

He said as I pulled my wrist from his grip and went to run when I ran into someone's chest, I looked up and it was Pauly.

Pauly: Hey leave her alone Bro.

Gustao: Make me.

That's when it happened.

********

Pauly went crazy, he started swinging and hit the guy; I don't know how many times he hit him but I lost count after about 10. When we started drawing in a crowd I pulled Pauly and said

Alessandria: Pauly let's go. I don't want you going to jail.

He whipped his wrist out of my hand and kept punching the guy; I grabbed Pauly's arm and started to pull on him when that didn't work I pushed Gustao out of the way and went in front of him and that was a bad idea.

It went so fast, I pushed him out of the way and got infront of him; and he punched me in the face. I fell to my knees and tears started going down my cheeks; I went to wipe them away and I felt something more than tears. I looked at my hands and blood was on them, I started sobbing and I felt a bigger crowd surround us. Pauly had stopped and was looking at my face, he kept apologizing over and over. I heard sirens and that's when he picked me up and started walkng what I was guessing was back to the house.

I put my hands on my face and tried to stop whatever was bleeding and Pauly kept apologizing, then I said somewhat with a swollen mouth.

Alessandria: Pauly it's okay. Trust me. I forgive you. I'm sorry.

I kept crying and when he got to the house he set me down started slamming stuff looking for bandages, it went so fast; I remember Pauly slamming stuff and Snooki and Jenni coming in seeing me and cussing at Pauly then helping him, Pauly picking me up and taking me to the bathroom to wash my face and Vinny coming downstairs trying to figure out what happened. And I passed out.

********

[Ronnie's POV]

I heard yelling, cussing and slamming; I got up and went downstairs. I saw my baby sister Alessandria crying and bleeding, I ran to her and tried to ask what happened and she couldn't talk. I started getting mad and worrying, suddenly Pauly picked her up and ran to the bathroom and cleaned her off and he came back and set her down. She was out now, I ran up to Pauly and pushed him and started yelling.

**Ronnie**: What the fuck did you do to my baby sister?

He pushed me back and started yelling back

Pauly: I didn't mean to fucking do that!

Another Push.

Ronnie: Don't fuckin' say that what did you do!

Another Push.

**Pauly**: I hit her!

I punched him and went off, then Jenni came in and stopped us yelling

Jenni: Fighting isn't gonna solve anything! The best you can fucking do is help right now!

I picked her up and we started to try and make her face swell down and stop bleeding; when it finally did we laid her down on the couches and by now the whole house was up by now.

We started asking Pauly what happened.  
>All we could is hope she's okay.<p>

*********.

Sorry if it's stupid but come on people send me your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

We started asking Pauly what happened.  
>All we could is hope she's okay.<p>

************

[MY POV]

My head pounding, that's all I could feel right now; I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and my room was sort of dark, I got up and I felt light-headed; I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail then stood up slowly. I walked out of my room and to the bathroom, my face was swollen. I had a busted lip and right above my eyebrow where my piercing had a bandage over it. In four word: ..

After staring at myself and remembering last night I went downstairs and saw everyone, I ignored them all and went to the kitchen and got myself some orange juice and ham. I sat on one of the stools and started eating slowly, wincing everytime I accidently hit my lip. The house was so quiet, it was scary. No one said anything, it was gonna be a depressing day; no one said anything.

Snooki came outside after I went out onto the deck; she hugged me and said

Snooki: Are you okay LeLe?

In the three summers of knowing her, she has never used my full first name ever; this looked awkward, a 5,0'" girl hugging a 5,5'" girl.

Alessandria : I feel like shit and look like it. I just don't wanna be here at the moment.

Me and Snooks went outside and sat on the lower deck and I took a seat on the picnic table as Snooki said

Snooki: You can't leave again! What would the 3 partyers be without the third one?

Alessandria: I don't know Snooks, it feels different now..I don't know. I don't want it to end up like last summer but I really wanna leave.

Right after I said that, I heard the door close and I looked up to see Sammie as she said  
>Sammie: you're just trying to copy me and leave.<br>Alessandria: no, you weren't punched in the face.  
>Sammie: It's your dumb ass fault for stepping into the fight. Maybe if you didn't dress like a slut guys wouldn't try to pick you up!<br>Alessandria: Me? A slut? Bitch your the slut, 'oh let me hit up arvin while i'm home and not tell ronnie, let me make out with arvin, blah blah' I have actual class. I don't try and cheat on my man just cause of one dumb mistake and I wouldn't stay with the guy that CHEATED on ME. Your a dumbass.  
>Sammie: really? really? atleast i ain't the slut hooking up with my ex boyfriend's best friend!<p>

And I had, had it. I jumped and start pounding on her, she got in very little punches. and snooki and deena ran into the house yelling for help when the guys came out and pulled us away from each other. I had no damage except from the incident with pauly and Sammie? She had some hair ripped out, her mouth and nose was bleeding and i think i knocked out a tooth; she was crying. Vinny and Mike took Sammie inside and I sat down with Ronnie and Pauly.

Ronnie: What happened?

Alessandria: She called me a slut so i pounded on her.

Jenni laughed and high fived me, after sitting outside for a while; Snooki, Deena. Ronnie and Jenni went inside and Pauly stayed. I looked down and he grabbed my hand and said

Pauly: I'm sorry Alessandria.

Alessandria: Pauly, It's okay.

He kissed my cheek and we went inside, when we got inside we heard slamming and Sammi and Mike yelling.

Sammi: I'm leaving and not coming back.

Alessandria(in a whisper): dramatic ass.

Mike: why're you leaving cause she's a bitch?

Sammi: No, cause I'm sick of the fucking drama.

Then their voices went quiet and I started talking to everyone else.

Alessandria: Hells yeah she is leaving. woo-ap!

Jenni: Finally!

Snooki: No more fights.

Deena: More partying.

I could tell this was going to be a great, great summer since she is leaving.


End file.
